The New Teacher
by ttinuhpfanforever
Summary: It is Hermione's 6th year at Hogwarts, and the new Defense teacher is... Viktor? Well, Ron's jealous of Viktor, Hermione's in love, and so is Viktor... But who will get Hermione?
1. An Unexpected Teacher

_An Unexpected Teacher_

"Bye mum! Bye dad! I'll write you as soon as I get there and I'll miss you!" I yelled from the window of the Hogwarts Express. I was leaving for my 6th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I sat down in between Ron and Harry. On the seat across from us sat Neville, Ginny, and Luna.

"Who do you guys think will be the new Defense Teacher?" asked Harry curiously. "I just hope Dumbledore doesn't let Snape take the job!" exclaimed Neville. "Yes, but then what person would be dense enough to want his job, anyways?" asked Ginny. "I just hope they know what they're teaching," I said. "Or that he looks good, like Lockhart," said Ron, his famous smirk. "I was young and now I'm older and wiser," I said, trying my best not to blush. I think I did, anyways. The Lockhart days were not the best, to say the least.

Anyways, there wasn't much hope for a really good teacher. After all, only one was really good… Okay, two—but one of them was an imposter, while the other one was a misunderstood werewolf. I learned loads from them, but the others weren't quite up to the job of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

Hours later, the train pulled up to Hogwarts. I felt tingles go up my spine looking at the castle. No matter how many times I saw it at the beginning of a year, I couldn't help but feel relaxed and happy about coming back. I guess it might have to do with being cramped up in my Muggle house…

We walked up to the castle doors and went inside. The ceiling was dark and starry… just like the sky outside. It was even prettier in here than out there. After all, here at Hogwarts, there aren't any factories to cloud up the sky and everything's cleaner, fresher… No wonder I love Hogwarts so much.

"Everyone, welcome to another wonderful year at Hogwarts! The list in Filch's office has grown to be about twice it's regular size, thanks too a certain new joke shop, so please do not hesitate to check it out," began Dumbledore, obviously implying Weasly's Wizard Wheezes. "Before the Sorting and the feast begins, I would like to welcome Viktor Krum! Those who are at least in their third year here should remember Viktor as Drumstrang's champion at the Triwizard Tournament!" Viktor stood up, took a small bow, and sat down.

I did not pay much attention to the Sorting. Viktor's eyes seemed to have looked desperately for me before noticing me in between Harry and Ron. I smiled lightly at him, and he smiled back. Everyone noticed whom he was smiling at, and everyone had a look of utter shock on their faces. Except for a few people in Gryffindor. Ron's entire face was red, Ginny was amused, and Harry was surprised and amused at the same time.

"I only have two words left to say to you before dinner is over! Tuck in!" said Dumbledore. Food quickly appeared in front of us, and everyone began eating quickly. Ron still seemed to be fuming about Viktor's appearance, but (for the most part) everyone else had calmed down. I ate a little less than usual, taking a few moments to glance at Viktor. He was eating heartily, but his eyes weren't on his plate—they were still on me.

After dessert finished, I told Ron to go ahead to the Tower without me. "Hermione, you're going to talk to Krum, aren't you?" he asked suspiciously. "That's none of your business, Ronald," I said coldly. I knew he hated it when I called him by his full first name, and when I used that tone. "Fine! Go and start a relationship with a retired, good-looking Quidditch player that probably won't last long! See if I care!" he said, throwing his arms up dramatically as I turned and walked away.

"Herm-own-ninny?" asked a deeply and accented voice from the shadows. I turned sharply to see him walk out, a hopeful look on his face. "Viktor!" I said, excited. He threw his arms around me and hugged me tightly. I returned the hug and we stayed like that for about two minutes. He pulled me slightly back and looked at me. "I am so very glad you haff remembered me," he said in his regularly accented voice.

"I'm glad you haven't forgotten me, either," I said, smiling. "Herm-own-ninny… vould you like to come vith me to Hogsmeade next month? I would like to… pick up vhere we left off…" he said trailing off at the end, hoping for an answer. I couldn't help but think of Ron upset, angry, hurt, and jealous. "That sounds good," I said with a nod. He smiled deeply and hugged me again.

"Herm-own-ninny… I've got to go back to the Teacher's room. They don't really approve of me seeing you, and there is a conference also. I'll see you tomorrow in class, okay?" I nodded, and he kissed my hand. He bowed slightly and said, "Until then, Herm-own-ninny." "Bye Viktor," I said. I was happy to see him, but I knew I was waiting for quite an explosion from Ron once I got in the Common Room. I was, unfortunately, right.

"How can you like that guy!" yelled Ron, his face absolutely red. He was pacing, trying to think up a million reasons why he was horrible. "He's older than you, a teacher, and not even from here!" "Ron, stop this! I don't see any reason why you should be so… jealous of him! It isn't like we snogged or anything!" I yelled, right in his face. "I just don't trust him, Hermione. He wants something from you, I can just tell!" "Oh, yeah? And what exactly does he want, Ron?" I asked, interested in where this was going.

"He's just going to use you! He doesn't care about you!" yelled Ron. "Then why did he seem so glad to see me? Why did he send me countless letters over the summer? Why does he completely respect my boundaries? If all this is for a one-night stand, then he's trying way too hard! NO GUY WOULD DO THAT FOR A ONE-NIGHT STAND!" I screamed, still mad at him.

"He… sent you letters? How many?" asked Ron dumbly. "Ron… he sent me countless letters, some longer than our homework," I admitted. Now he was embarrassed. "Good night, Ron. I'll see you tomorrow," I said, walking up to the Girl's Dormitory. Everyone else seemed to have cleared out once Ron started yelling to give us a little privacy… But still listened from their Dormitories, of course.

I sighed and sat down on my bed. "So, is it true about you and Viktor? I mean, you two are still together?" asked Lavender from her bed (which was beside mine). "Yes, it is. We started a small relationship in our 4th year, as you remember… And after that, he sent me a lot of letters. I guess he wanted to surprise me by coming here as Defense teacher. I'm glad he has, though," I admitted to Lavender.

There was an uncomfortable silence, until Lavender said, "Ron really likes you, you know." "Yes, he does… But until he admits it, he doesn't have much of a chance. Besides, he's my friend and well… I don't think we'd be really good together, you know? I mean, he's a nice guy and all, but we're constantly fighting and we're nothing alike."

"1) Friend is just part of boyfriend. And 2) Opposites attract," said Lavender. She turned on her side and said, "That might give you something to think about. 'Night Hermione," said Lavender. "Goodnight," I said. I changed into my pajamas and stared at the ceiling, thinking about Viktor and Ron until I fell into a dreamless sleep.


	2. More Than a Student Teacher Relationship

_More Than A Student-Teacher Relationship_

I brushed my hair thoroughly and showered quickly. I dressed and made sure every last detail was good about me without making me look like I was trying too hard. It felt like all the girls were watching my every move as I brushed my hair and checked myself over. I was the first girl to leave the dormitory, but once I left I heard whispers of things that sounded like, "This is unlike Hermione, she must really like this guy" and "Whoa, I've never seen her make sure she looked so good on a normal day". I rolled my eyes at these comments and walked down the steps.

"Hermione! Good morning!" said Harry loudly as usual. As soon as I stepped off the bottom step, he threw his arms around my neck and leaned into my ear, whispering, "Ron is madder at you than I've ever seen him. I apologize in advance for taking his side." He walked off, leaving me stunned, trying to process the words in my mind. "Well, at least he apologized in advance…" I muttered to myself.

I stepped out of the portrait and walked quickly to the Great Hall. Today after double Potions we had Defense Against The Dark Arts, followed by Transfiguration and Arithmancy. In the Great Hall, I saw Dumbledore and all the teachers except Viktor. I sighed and looked down at my food. Ron was sitting about five seats away, glaring at me from the corners of his eyes as he slowly ate some toast.

I don't know why I felt guilt then. Just seeing him glowering at me like that made me feel horrible. It was obvious I was hurting him, but it would help a whole lot more if he would accept that unless he makes a move I am going out with other guys. I ate my last bite of scrambled eggs and left the table quickly. The sooner I got down to Potions the sooner it would be over, and the sooner I at least got to see Viktor. Maybe I could talk to him privately and get to know him a little better. People can change over just a few years, although he seems just like he was when he was here at Hogwarts for the Triwizard Tournament.

I walked down the log corridors that were full of students moving from class to class. Boys and girls held hands and kissed when they were positive no one was looking. Friends laughed at jokes and helped with books. But when I walked by, they all stopped what they were doing and began to whisper suspiciously. Some girls even glared at me… I think for taking Viktor away from them before they had a chance with him.

I descended the stairs leading to the dungeons. I opened the door slowly to see that few people were there—just Malfoy and his followers. I sat as far away from them as I could while still being in the front of the room. I wanted to hear what Snape was saying, even if I disliked him… I needed his lectures and instructions to be able to pass the class, after all.

Within the next five minutes, everyone else entered in. Ron and Harry closed the door behind them and sat down just in time for the class to start. Of course, though they were on time, Snape managed to count them as tardy. "You two will not enter my class late again. Ten points from Gryffindor each," he said without much emotion (as he had been doing this for years now).

Neville had sat beside me, knowing I would help him with his potion and be pretty nice to him. "Today we will be doing a Revitalizing Potion. It will help gain energy after falling asleep or being stunned. As we have already learned it, I'll just go through the steps quickly…" began Snape. During the next five minutes he explained how to make the potion, but I didn't pay much attention to that. After all, we had already learned it, and I did remember how to make it.

Neville and I ended up with the best potion (obviously) but Draco got the highest marks. I think Snape fancies Malfoy… or maybe it is just because they are related (they are because all the pureblood families are related, no matter how distantly).

I walked briskly down to Defense Against The Dark Arts class. "Seeing Viktor will make the rude comments, whispers, and glares better," I whispered constantly to myself as I walked down the halls and up the stairs. I think this only brought more looks though, since it appeared I was talking to myself.

I finally ended up at Defense Against Dark Arts, which was on about the opposite end of Hogwarts as Potions. I walked in with a small smile, to see the class was full of girls even though it was ten minutes before the class would start. In fact, I couldn't get a seat up front since it was full already with Viktor's fan club.

Viktor saw me come in and smiled brightly. All the girls that had been staring at him with huge eyes were now glaring at me menacingly. I rolled my eyes at them and took a seat in the middle of the… middle. Viktor cleared his throat to get the girls to stop glaring at me, and announced in his best professional voice, "Ms. Granger, I vould like to speak to you after class." "Of course Vik—Professor Krum," I said politely, almost forgetting to call him by his last name. Again, I got more glares from the girls (and one boy besides Ron which was creepy) and a few sniggers from the boys. "Now, I think ve should go into our lesson," he said and turned around. "Turn to page ten in your books."

**-Ron's POV-**

"Harry, there's something about him I just don't like," I said to Harry, not paying much attention to Krum. "Ron, are you sure that it isn't just… jealously?" he asked cautiously. "Jealous? Of what!" I asked him confused. "I think it would be obvious by now…" he muttered. "What's obvious?" I asked. "How do you feel about Hermione? Or what do you think of her?" he asked me. I shook my head and tried to get a clear picture of what I thought about her.

"She's… kind, smart… gracious, wonderful, amazing really…" I said, listing a few that were on the top of my head. "Go on," he urged me. "She's my… best friend, Harry. And I don't trust Krum with her. I don't want her hurt," I said, trying to end the conversation. "That isn't the signal I'm getting here…" Harry said with a laugh. "What does that mean?" he asked.

"I don't think it's right for me to tell you about your feelings, but from your description earlier, I think there might be more than a 'just friends' feeling. You know, she's going to hate you forever for not supporting her completely…" he said. "There is no way I could like Hermione!" I said loudly, just loud enough for the people in front of us to eye my suspiciously.

"Ron, like Hermione said the year before last… She's a girl. And yes, she's our friend, too! But maybe she deserves to be treated more like a girl and less like our friend sometimes… especially when it comes to you," said Harry. "Like you and Luna?" I asked menacingly, trying to get him off the subject of Hermione and me. "That's nothing like this," he hissed… but shut up.

I sighed and attempted to get into what Krum was saying. I think it was about vampires or something like that. But all I could really do was look at Hermione stare at Krum with huge (imaginary, of course) hearts in her eyes. She's just dazzled by his outward appearance… Or am I possibly wrong? Either way, I should patch things up with her… For some reason, I can't stay away from her for much longer without going nuts.

Back to Hermione's POV 

Class finished after a discussion about vampires. He told us to write a two-foot paper on vampires and how to be protected from them. I thought it was completely fair, but everyone grumbled about the assignment. Which was typical as everyone else couldn't really concentrate on work or school.

I stood outside the door, waiting for Viktor to come out. I attempted to hide behind the door when Ron and Harry exited, but Ron caught my arm and said, "Hold on, 'Mione." I knew he was going to apologize. He only calls me 'Mione when he isn't mad at me. "Yes, Ron?" I asked in a bittersweet tone that showed I was still mad but I would eventually forgive him.

"I'm… sorry for going overboard about Krum," he stated simply. Harry casually nudged him, and Ron uttered an "Ouch" before continuing. "You deserve to be happy… and if Krum makes you happy, you deserve him," he muttered. "Thanks Ron," I said with a large (yet completely fake smile, knowing Harry put him up to it) smile. "Um, I'm still waiting for Viktor… I'll see you guys at lunch," I said, trying to get rid of them. They nodded and said goodbye, while I leaned against the wall.

Viktor came out as soon as Harry and Ron were out of view, and looked around. The halls were quiet and no classes started until lunch was over. "Herm-Own-Ninny. I'm glad you waited though I vas a little… late." "It's okay, we have about half an hour before classes start," I said. "Yes, though I vish lunch was longer…" he muttered.

"Herm-Own-Ninny, I've gone crazy vithout you," he said looking directly into my eyes. "So have I," I said looking back at him. He leaned forward and kissed me softly on the lips, apparently hoping I would kiss back. I leaned into it and deepened the kiss. I heard footsteps, but didn't really care since they didn't bother Viktor and me…


	3. Suspicions

_Suspicions _

"Ron, stop grumbling. You didn't trust Hermione and you went to check on her. She was kissing Krum, and it isn't like she did it just to throw it in your face," Harry said, attempting to calm me down. It wasn't working.

"SHE'S BLOODY SNOGGING HIM THE SECOND DAY SHE SEES HIM! HELL, IT'S ACTUALLY JUST THE FIRST FULL DAY HARRY! I'M SUPPOSED TO BE JUST FINE ABOUT IT!" I screamed. Needless to say, everyone was saying nothing and just staring at Harry and me. "I thought you didn't have feelings for her," Harry whispered with a smirk. "I don't! I just don't want her hurt," I whispered loudly. "Ron, you're impossible… What kind of feelings do you get from Krum, anyways?" he asked.

"Distrust, lies, deceit… He's not telling Hermione something!" I said frustrated, not being able to put my feelings for him in words. "What are you going to do, read the letters she got from him and spy on them?" Harry asked sarcastically after coughing something that sounded like 'jealousy.' "Good suggestion Harry!" I said brightly, ignoring the sarcasm that had been dripping off the last sentence.

"Whoa, wait! I didn't suggest anything!" he said, jumping up. "No, I think you did. But how to do it… Needless to say, you're going to help me, right?" I asked hopefully. "No way. If Hermione finds out, she's going to be REALLY mad. And I don't want to be in the way of her hitting you like she did Malfoy," Harry said, shaking his head. "Wimp," I muttered to him.

"So, how exactly are planning on getting the letters?" he asked. Ha, he was already curious. This shouldn't take long to get him to help me. "I was thinking about getting Ginny to open up a window in the Girl's Dormitory, and me flying up to it using a broom. I'll climb through the window, rummage through her stuff, and find then read the letters. I mean, she has to keep them! Right?" I asked Harry. "Yeah, probably. That sounds like a good idea, but good luck getting Ginny's help…" said Harry. "Come on, we got to go to Transfiguration," he said before I could say anything. "Fine…" I muttered and followed him out the portrait hole.

AFTER TRANSFIGURATION 

"Harry, do you know where Ginny is?" I asked. "No, I don't. Wait… You're not actually going through with it, are you?" Harry asked startled. "Yes, I am Harry. There's no way I'm going to let Hermione get hurt. I have to make sure he's being truthful… We only have a little while before he'll have a chance to really hurt her. I don't want her hurt," I admitted. "Either way she'll be hurt," said Harry slowly. "I know… I just want her to realize I'm there for her when she's hurt, I guess," I muttered.

"Well, you have about an hour and a half. I guess I'd better help you find Ginny…" he said rolling his eyes. "Right. I'll check the Library while you go check the Tower. If she's in the Library, I'll bring her to the Tower," I said. "Alright," Harry said with a small nod and headed off to the Tower.

I turned and walked down the corridor toward the Library, searching for Ginny. I already knew she didn't have classes now, unless she took an extra one or something. No, she would've told me about something like that.

I wasn't surprised to find her in the Library. She was pouring over a book and talking to a boy. I walked over, and said, "Ginny, can I get your help with something?" Ginny looked up at me and said, "I suppose, but it depends on what it is." "I just need you to unlock one of the windows of the Girl's Dormitory. Please?" I asked hopefully. "Why? Never mind, I don't think I want to know…" she said shaking her head. "Sure, hold on. I'll see you later tonight Ethan," she said to a boy beside her.

"What's tonight?" I inquired, glaring at the boy. "We're in a study group thing, Ron. That's all," Ginny said rolling her eyes. The boy seemed to leave out a breath of relief. "Better be," I muttered and turned around. "Ron, you are so overprotective of me," she said with a small, playful glare. "It's my job," I said with a smirk.

We walked briskly to the Gryffindor Tower, trying to hurry and get there. "Tell Harry I'll be outside ready to fly up after you open the window," I said without explaining to a confused Ginny as I walked outside towards the broom storage shed. I hurried and grabbed the closest broom and then walked back near the window. It wasn't a long walk, so I managed to get in the air just as Ginny was opening the window.

"Ron, if you do anything I'll make you regret later in the future…" she said loud enough for everyone down on the ground to hear. Great, now I have people wondering what I'm doing sneaking up the Tower to get into the Girl's Dormitory like this with my little sister. And knowing how certain students get, they'll probably spread rumors that I'm shagging my sister or something.

"I'm not going to do anything! Just look through some stuff!" I said. "I don't want to know, Ron… I seriously don't. Because that way I can stay clueless to when they begin interrogating me!" she said once again. I sighed and flew up to the window, climbing through with difficulty. Unfortunately I forgot about the broom. I whipped out my wand and immediately said _'Accio Broom!' _before it could hit the ground.

"Smart, Ron," Ginny said with a smirk. "Sod off," I muttered. She walked out of the dormitory, leaving me to search for the letters. "Okay, now which bed looks most like 'Mione's?" I asked myself out loud clapping my hands together. Hmm… bed 1 has a couple books on it. I looked at the books to see they were very detailed romance novels. "Nope! This… can't be it. Unless there is something she hasn't been telling me…" I muttered. Bed 2 seemed like hers, but it had a jacket on the bed. Hermione doesn't wear jackets in the summer. Bed 3 however had no un-Hermione like features, so I guessed that to be it.

I opened the trunk that was beside her bed (I've never gotten a good look at her trunk, so I never could've figured out her bed by trunk). "Clothes… more clothes… EW, shouldn't have touched that… couple books… a box? Eureka!"

I grabbed the box and tucked it under my cloak. I grabbed the broom and stepped on to the topmost step. The steps, of course, flattened. I slid down the stairs to see Harry and Ginny sitting on the couch like they were waiting for me.

"I think I've got them," I said holding them up. "And that's my cue to leave for dinner," said Ginny. I think she'd too much experience with Fred and George. About half the time they did something in front of her, she got in trouble along with them. No wonder she was trying to stay away from anything that would point out what I was actually getting from the Girl's Dormitory.

I sighed and opened the box. "Here we go… I hope this is the right box," I said to Harry. "Why didn't you just check to see when you were up there?" Harry asked. "I was scared someone else would come in before I could look…" I muttered. "I would've stopped or held them off or something," Harry said, trying to hold back laughs. I simply opened the box and became deeply disappointed.

"There has to be like, fifty letters in here at the least… All sent by Krum, and all outrageously long," I said, lowering my head. Maybe I was wrong about them. Maybe I was just being paranoid or really jealous. "Let's see what he wrote," Harry said curiously. "Now that would just be too much invading! We can't just read the letters Krum wrote to Hermione!" I exclaimed. "Ron, for all we know, they can all be just describing Drumstrang or telling weird stories from where he's from. We don't know they are actually love letters. Besides, we don't have to read all of them. Let's just each grab one letter, put the box back, and read them later on." I looked down at the box, and sighed. "Fine. I'll do it," I said. I grabbed the letter on top—it had to have some significance—and tucked it into my pocket. Harry did the same.

"Now, how do we get these back up there?" I asked. Harry looked around; hoping no one else was in the room. "Fly them up," he said, handing me the broom. "Oh…" I said. I flew up the stairs (literally!) and put the box carefully back in its spot in the trunk. I was careful to put everything back and close the trunk. I just hoped Hermione wouldn't go through that box too see that two particular letters were missing. But seriously, how could she pin us as doing something wrong? It isn't like we can get up the Girl's Dormitory stairs.


	4. Letters

_Letters_

"Okay, Harry. Knowing Hermione's schedule, she should be back in about five minutes before dinner. Meaning we have about three minutes to hide the letters," I said. "Whoa, now you have her schedule memorized?" Harry asked me with a smirk. "Yes, but that isn't our focus. Come on, let's go up to the Boy's Dormitory and put these somewhere before 'Mione sees these," I said. "Teasing you about Hermione is getting to be no fun at all, Ron," muttered Harry on the way up to the Dormitory.

"Okay, let's just hide it… Ah, in my Hogwarts a History. That's never been opened and probably never will be," I said after searching through my trunk. "You still haven't read it? Maybe you should… might impress Hermione," he said nudging me towards the book. "That'll be the day."

I opened the book and stuck my letter in the front cover. Harry set his on top of mine and I closed the book. "Now just to put it in the bottom of my trunk…" I said. "What if she searches through it for something?" "Oh, come on now! Who would search through someone else's trunk?" I asked. Harry raised an eyebrow at me but then looked away and shook his head. Maybe he will leave me alone for a while now…

"Okay, let's just go downstairs now," I said after hiding it in my trunk. Harry just nodded and said, "This is so wrong… We are digging into our best friend's privacy," said Harry. "Too late to think morally. We are doing this to protect Hermione, remember? We really need to do this… make sure Krum isn't leading her up without her knowing," I said. "No, it still isn't right…" "Harry, if you want to make me do this myself, fine. Go ahead," I said, challenging him.

He bit his lip and said, "It isn't so much as I want out, it is more like I want you to quit this. Hermione will only be more hurt if she finds out, and guess who she'll run to? Krum," said Harry, throwing in obvious logic. "Then we don't let her find out," I said. The portrait door swung open, and in stepped Hermione. She looked pretty happy, happier than I've ever seen her. Okay, apart from when she found out she had really great OWLs, but still.

"Harry, Ron! It is time for dinner! Get down here!" she yelled at us from the bottom of the steps. "Coming!" I yelled down to her. He laughed lightly, and I was about to ask why, but he instead said, "Let's just go downstairs."

Hermione was sitting lazily by the couch, the only one left in the Common Room. Once she saw we were all down, she took her spot in-between us. "So, how was your class?" I asked trying to make conversation. "Since when do you care what my classes are like?" she asked, slightly befuddled. "Just am. Trying to make conversation, really," I said with a small shrug. I could feel my ears going red. "Oh," she said, seemingly disappointed. I think she wanted someone to talk about classes with. Like classes are that interesting.

Dinner went as usual. Hermione decided to go to the library afterwards, so I figured I'd check the letters out. "C'mon Harry. This might be one of the few chances we get to read them," I said to Harry. He looked down at his unfinished tart, and gave me a look that clearly said, "What, now?"

"C'mon," I said pulling him up. He sighed and followed me out of the Great Hall. "Could've given me at least the courteously to let me finish dessert," he muttered. "What's more important, you getting dessert or Hermione's happiness?" I asked walking up the steps to the Common Room. "Depends on who you're asking…" I heard him mutter lightly. I nudged him hard into a doorframe (A/N: That REALLY hurts!). "Hey, that really hurt!" exclaimed Harry, rubbing the spot where his arm collided with the doorframe (A/N: See, what did I tell you?). I just smirked at his comment.

I grabbed the letters from the Dormitory, and seeing as how it would be much easier to read them in the Common Room, we brought them down to the Common Room to read. I opened my letter with trembling hands, noting that Harry had an uncertain look on his face. He sighed and opened his, so I followed suit, still afraid of what I would read.

_My Dearest Hermione,_

_I miss you with a passion that burns as the sun. I miss your smile, your warmth, your beauty. I miss how much you cared for me and your courage. I miss your incredible knowledge. I miss everything down to the 'bushy' hair you say you hate. I wish so much that you were here with me, by my side. I understand that your parents wouldn't allow you to come visit me, but I have half a mind to come to you. If only I could picture where you are, perhaps I could Apparate… though it is far, and I would possibly splinch myself. But even with that risk… I wouldn't mind if I got to see you. Or perhaps I could just fly there, if the broom would go that far. If I'm lucky I'll have a crash landing and end up staying in London from now on. At least then I'll be near you and your all-around beauty. I'm seriously considering coming to London after I finish this year off at Drumstrang. Maybe then we can continue our relationship to where we can actually see each other. I understand and respect your decision to put off our relationship while we were in separate countries, but…Still, I haven't gone out with any other girl, for none can compare to your amazing charm, beauty, grace, and cleverness. _

_Yours until the end of time,_

_Vicktor Krum_

I thrust the paper down in front of me. Harry looked over at me, read for a minute, and then said, "Switch?" "No. I don't need to read more," I said, scowling. "Yeah… it is kind of sappy…" Harry agreed. "He's leading her up. Right, like he would've actually flown hundreds of miles to get here. Like he would've risked splinching to get to her. Like everything he said he actually meant," I said angrily. I began reading random lines from it.

A girl had apparently entered about this time. "Why are you reading random lines from A Deep Far Away Love to Harry Potter?" she asked intently, looking at me oddly. "A Deep Far Away Love? What is that?" asked Harry, looking at her curiously. "Oh… it is one of the greatest romance novels in the magical world," she muttered. "Hey, read this over and tell me if it is something from that book," I asked. She shrugged and took the letter.

"Yeah, sounds just like a letter from the book the boy wrote the girl… Almost word for word," she said. "Thanks…" I said, taking the letter back. "And this one?" asked Harry, holding out his. "Yes, this one is like another one from the book, too," she said and handed it back to Harry after reading it. "Okay, thanks," I said, trying politely to get rid of her, since she did help us. "Sure," she said before walking off.

"He's copying letters out of this book and giving it to Hermione? No wonder, what kind of guy actually writes this stuff to a girl he barely knew…" I muttered, looking grim. "How do we tell Hermione?" asked Harry, biting his bottom lip. "We don't tell her," I said. "We can't really tell her without her knowing we dug into her private life," said Harry.

I thought for a few minutes. "Hey… didn't Dumbledore say something about a new bookshop opening in Hogsmeade? What if we bought Hermione something from there as a present?" I thought out loud. "Yeah, but you are buying it for her," said Harry smugly. "Why me?" I asked. "Well, it would just be a good idea…" he muttered. "Fine," I said. "Then next Hogsmeade trip, we buy her A Deep Far Away Love… What a stupid name for a book," said Harry. "Yeah, really. The person who wrote it is mental…"

**Sorry it took so long to get out... I got Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince. I couldn't put it down, and well, that kind of meant I didn't have as much computer time. Oh, well. R&R!**


	5. Realizing Feelings

Realizing Feelings

I was just sitting on the couch that night, watching Harry and Hermione play Exploding Snap. Okay, so they thought I was studying, which is what I was acting like I was doing. Periodic turns of the page, silently moving my eyes, and holding them in one spot every now and then to make it look like I was trying to get it. Yes, I had them confused.

_Why do I care so much about Hermione, anyways? She is just my know-it-all friend…_**  
How can you be sure she isn't more unless you really look at her?**_  
I do really look at her! She's like a cousin…my plain, smart and argumentative cousin._**  
No, she isn't. She is your smart, wonderful, caring, great, and understanding best friend.**_  
And? A relationship between us would still be very wrong._**  
How can you be sure?**_  
What if we break up? We'll never be the same, and Harry will be stuck in the middle._**  
And if you don't go and do something stupid, you won't break up. Then you'll end up having a happy life with the girl you really care about.**_  
It won't be a happy life even if we do make it to the point of marriage._**  
Why not?**_  
We argue too much…way too much to be a happy couple._**  
Then don't 'argue'. Discuss instead. Arguments involve yelling. Discussions involve talking through a problem or disagreement.**_  
We always end up yelling. There is no way one of us wouldn't be able to not yell._**  
How do you know unless you try? I mean, if she starts yelling first, calm her down. If you feel the need to yell, then just take one really deep breath.  
**_Like that will work.  
_**I don't seem to remember you trying it out to see if it works or not!**_  
Fine. Whatever._**  
But now, back to how you feel about Hermione.**_  
I only feel emotions directly related to friendship._**  
That's what you think. You know that deep, calming feeling you get just seeing her read a book on the couch in front of the fire in winter, snow falling outside?**_  
Yes… it is a peaceful sight.  
_**Maybe you are just imagining curling up right next to her, holding her in your arms, speaking words of comfort and love…**_  
No. I can't imagine that._**  
Yes you can. More than you can admit to yourself. You know how she just watches the Quidditch games, cheering you on with all of her effort?**_  
Yeah, and? She's my best friend; of course she'll cheer me on._**  
You really like the fact she does. You like having her cheer you on. You want to do the best you can just so she'll keep cheering. You get nervous about the games because she is there, watching them. You don't want to mess up and lose her support.**_  
I get nervous because people are watching me in general._**No. You get nervous because she is watching. You make your best plays when her eyes are on something else, and she misses them.**_  
That isn't true! I made that one really wicked play…_**  
Once. You nearly fell off your broom trying to keep one Quaffle from getting into the hoop, and you ended up saving that one and another one that was about to fly in right after it.**  
_Oh, yeah. But it was still a good play in front of Hermione._  
**-deep sigh- Right. Anyways, you know how she always is the first to raise her hand in class?  
**_How could I not?_**  
You secretly marvel at that. You feel amazed. You feel dare I say it…**  
_DARE YOU SAY WHAT, EXACTLY?_**  
Turned on…**  
_There is no way I am turned on by that!_**  
Every aspect of her turns you on, really. I just thought I would give you a few examples.**  
_How do you know the things even I don't know, then?_  
**Because, I'm like… your inner voice. You can just consider me a voice inside your head that tells you exactly what you are feeling before you feel it.**  
_Now that is just creepy. How long until I feel these feelings, oh powerful voice of the future?_  
**No need to be sarcastic, Ron.**

"Ron?" Hermione said, snapping me out of my thoughts. "What?" I said, jumping up about half a foot. "I just wanted to know if you wanted to play a game of chess," she said simply. "Oh. Sure, why not," I said. I sat my book beside me, and walked over to the table Hermione had the chess game set up at.

**Just wait, Ron…**  
_Oh, shut up. I'm about to play a game of chess with Hermione. Leave me alone._  
**Right. Sorry.**

I ended up losing the chess game. My mind was on something besides the chess game, after all… I was still wondering if I like Hermione. The clock chimed midnight, and Hermione said, "I'd better get to sleep… We have a busy day tomorrow…" "Yeah… Good night, 'Mione," I replied. "Night. Oh, and don't stay up too late," said Hermione as she climbed the stairs and stretched.

_Wow…_

**Wow, what?**  
_I don't know… just wow._  
**Wow… she's great? Wow… she's amazing? Wow… the powerful voice of the future was right?**  
_Wow I-don't-know-where-the-hell-the-wow-came-from._  
**Nice. Anyways, back to her…**  
_Hermione? Why are you so insistent on her?  
_**Yes, and I am trying to get you to realize your feelings.  
**_Why can't you just get me to realize the correct answer on a test, homework, or class work?  
_**Because this is more important! This is a matter of your life!  
**_So I'm going to die unless I declare undying love to Hermione?  
_**I said your life, as in the happiness of your life. Not life and death, in which yes, you would die without her. But you can live without her…**  
_So, shut up.  
_**Let me finish, Ron.**_  
Sorry.  
_**But you can live without her, just an unhappy life in which you'll never get your true love.**  
_Thanks for that._  
**No problem.**_  
I was being sarcastic!_**  
Whatever. But still, think about Hermione for a second here.**_  
Okay…_  
**What do you think about her?_  
_**_…About how caring, courageous, and brilliant she is._  
**Consider all different parts for a second. Describe them.  
**_Well, she is nice to everyone else, even if they don't deserve it or she is the only one being nice to them. The way she is with little kids and house elves._**  
There you go! Now lets do courageous.**_  
She's stuck with Harry and me through all these years, even though at first, we were really mean to her. She is just as brave as either one of us, and isn't afraid to show it. She is right by our side through thick and thin, even if we don't deserve it._  
**Last one: brilliant.  
**_She is smart and amazing in all of the subjects. Okay, except Divination, but we all think that subject is for loonies. She can think quickly, and she thinks of everything. Without Hermione, we'd be…dead, really. We need her. I need her._  
**So… does this mean?**  
_Does this mean I love her?_  
**You certainly care for her, need her, and don't want her hurt.**  
_Maybe I like her._  
**You have for years, Ron. **  
_Okay, that's all you need me for. I'm going now, bye!  
Good riddance.

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry this chapter was kinda short... not to mention it pretty much copied from the book where Harry argues with himself. Anyways, R&R!**_  
_


	6. An Interesting Encounter

_An Interesting Encounter _

**A/N: This chapter contains some homosexuality, and it will have a little more later on. Nothing really big or significant to the story… And just so you know, I have no problem with homosexuality. If you do, don't flame that or the future pairings of the story. **

Harry was looking through a History book half-heartedly, and I just had a book sitting open on my lap, not even pretending to read it. "Ron, you know we have tons of homework. Why don't you just get some of it done?" said Harry. "I was just thinking," I muttered. "Not a good sign, Ron," said Harry and sat down his book. "I was thinking—shouldn't there be a way to do even more snooping on Krum? I mean, the more information we have on him, the better," I explained.

"So you are going to drag me on another mission where we are going to find fake love letters or some rubbish like that?" asked Harry. "Yeah… pretty much. Maybe Krum has something we don't know about…" I said, trailing off, still thinking about it. "And just how are we going to get inside his room to snoop?" said Harry. I don't know what I would do without Harry helping me by pointing out the obvious for me.

"Well, I guess we could follow him around after dinner," said Ron simply. "So we sneak in, snoop while he's asleep, and pray he doesn't wake up while you shove half his possessions around the room?" Harry said, never taking his gaze off of the book. "Well, I suppose we could wait to do this until Friday night, spend the night over in the Invisibility Cloak, and when he leaves the next morning, snoop," I replied after a moment of thinking about it.

"Ron, there's no way the both of us could not move with the Invisibility Cloak on us. One of us would get caught," said Harry. "Fine, just let borrow the Cloak then," I replied with a shrug. "Fine, but it isn't my fault if you get caught," said Harry with a little laugh. "Don't worry. I'll be fine," I said. "Well, today's Thursday. You'd better go ahead and get ready for your little sleepover now," said Harry. "Don't even try to discourage me. It won't work," I said and stood up.

I went up the stairs quickly to make sure I had some items together—a small blanket (hey, he likes cold, so why would his room be warm?), a book, the Invisibility Cloak, and a pillow (didn't want a stiff neck in the morning). I set them aside and threw the bag under my bed.

The rest of that day and the next went by too fast for liking. I wanted to get something to prove Krum was up to no good. But yet, I didn't like sneaking into a room with just him and me in it and snooping around his stuff. Besides, what good could come out of it besides messing with Hermione more?

_Ron, just do it… You can't have doubts now…_ I thought silently as I watched Krum up at the Grand Table. He left and inclined his head to Hermione. I got up and told Harry and Hermione I was leaving to go to the Library. They both nodded, even Harry to make it look real and not fake. Then a flurry of events happened in such a complexity that I did not understand them.

NORMAL POV 

Ron stood up and headed to the Library. Of course, he would turn once he neared it towards the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, throw on the Invisibility Cloak, and follow Viktor Krum.

A few minutes after he left, so did Colin Creevy. Colin was going to try and tell Ron, once again, about his crush on him. He had liked Ron since his first year, and yet never quite got to tell him because he was just afraid or Harry was with him. Even his "I want pictures of you" excuse was wearing thin. He just hoped that Ron would accept him…

Hermione Granger left almost at the same time as Colin did. She and Viktor had a date that night for just some pleasant talking and dessert in his room. She was really looking forward to it, and not being a suspicious freak she really thought Ron had gone to the Library.

Harry left right after he realized no one else was left besides Ginny or Neville to talk to. So he headed off to the Gryffindor Common Room. However, to get there, he'd have to go past the Defense Against Dark Arts classroom. He had no other intentions besides to just get some of his homework done.

However, once Ginny saw Harry leave for the Tower, she left as well. She had broken up with Dean, and now wished to tell Harry she liked him. So she, in turn, followed Harry to the Common Room. Yet she couldn't make it to the Common Room without passing the Defense Against Dark Arts classroom.

Now that he saw Ginny had left, Neville wanted to talk to Ginny. He decided it would be best to catch her before she got to the Common Room and ask her to Hogsmeade. Everyone just wanted to do one simple little thing—but no, they had to do it all at once.

Ron snuck behind Krum wearing the Invisibility Cloak. Colin had seen him put it on, and almost immediately recognized it for what it was. He listened carefully for the sound of footsteps, following him carefully, trying to figure out where he was going.

Hermione had just gotten to Krum and was talking with him comfortably when Ron stood there, wishing that she had at least told him they were going on a date. This would complicate the mission.

"Ron?" hissed Colin from behind. Hermione heard it—barely, but she heard it. She turned and saw Colin looking straight ahead at her and Viktor, mindlessly swatting the air. "Hold on," she whispered. She walked towards Colin, trying to figure out what was going on.

Ron had turned to see who was calling for him. Hermione had begun walking towards Colin at the moment he turned, and he didn't realize it until she collided with him. They both fell to the floor. The Cloak revealed his arm, but at the moment, Ron didn't even notice. Hermione grasped her head with one hand and used the other to pull it off of Ron.

"Ron!" she exclaimed, completely shocked. "Yes…" muttered Ron. She smacked Ron across the face, got up, and walked off towards Viktor. He snarled lightly at Ron who was still on the floor, shocked by what had happened. "Bloody hell…" said Ron aloud.

"Ron?" said Colin timidly. He had lost all the bravery he had before, and couldn't speak. Hermione stood outside the door watching as Colin kissed Ron directly on the lips and pulled Ron in deeper. Ron couldn't pull Colin off with wrapping his arms around his neck to pull him off in the other direction. Hermione misread him putting his arms around Colin's neck and assumed Ron really enjoyed the kiss. Before he could detach Colin from himself, Hermione had run inside Viktor's room. Enter Harry, Ginny, and Neville, walking down the corridor innocently.

"Oh… my… gosh…" muttered Ginny with a look of horror on her face as she saw what seemed to be Ron and Colin snogging. At this time Ron separated Colin from himself. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" screamed Ron in rage at Colin. "I'm sorry… I couldn't speak…" said Colin, embarrassed. "It isn't what it looks like! Colin began to kiss me and wouldn't let go! I had to get him off me somehow!" said Ron, trying to explain himself in vain.

"Man… all these years of spending so much time with you… and you were queer? Couldn't you at least have warned me?" Harry asked in a playful tone as he helped Ron up to his feet. "Shove it. You know I'm straight," muttered Ron after being helped up by Harry. "Okay… now that that's out of Colin's systems, I'm going back to the Common Room," said Harry before starting to walk back towards the Gryffindor Tower.

"Harry, wait… There's something I need to tell you," said Ginny as she put a hand on his shoulder. "No, Ginny! There's something I really need to speak to you about!" exclaimed Neville from behind Ginny. "Oh, Neville… I didn't realize you were behind me. I'm sorry, can this wait until I talk to Harry? I really want to speak with him…" said Ginny apologetically. "No, it can't… I wanted to ask you out," he explained before shuffling his feet and looking at the floor.

Ginny's mouth formed a perfect, silent 'O' before speaking. "Neville… I wanted to ask Harry out. I guess I'll go with you if he says no," said Ginny. She gave him a soft smile and turned to Harry. "Harry, I was wondering if you and I could go to Hogsmeade together. It would be fun…" she said. Harry smiled and nodded lightly at her.

Neville sighed and walked off before looking backwards and seeing Ron stand beside Ginny and Harry as they both shared a warm, loving embrace. _That should be me…_ he thought to himself before going into the Tower. Colin had long run into it, releasing tears of sadness and utter loneliness, knowing that no one in the entire group would notice he had disappeared.


End file.
